


When we play

by Kibounohane



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Double Drabble, M!Kame, M/M, Mild S&M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, S!Jin, S!Ueda, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8065471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane





	

A rough slap landed precisely on Kame's bare asscheck and he yelped out loudly, head snapping forward, whining and tugging against the restraints Jin was holding in his other hand, standing behind him, tugging on the black leash which lead around the pretty boy's neck. 

"If you are good, you'll be rewarded," Ueda breathed hotly in front of Kame on his knees on the floor just close to his aching and throbbing arousal which was by now painfully hard, precum dripping from it, a shiny cockring preventing him from cumming, and Ueda grinned and placed his index finger at the tip and withdrew it, a long line of precum hanging in the air and shimmering beautifully. 

"Please," was all that Kame could mutter out, voice dripping with desperation, the plea almost inaudible. His head was hanging down, his hair messily falling into his face as Jin roughly tugged him back, pressing him against his own heat radiating body, holding him tight against his broad chest, finally pushing inside him, slowly, _slowly_ , sososotight, so _good_ and then Ueda's lips, those gorgeous, full lips were around his flesh, hot and willing to please, sucking and licking and Kame thought he would die.


End file.
